<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Scavenger Girl by ArSommers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889840">That Scavenger Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers'>ArSommers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Rey Accidentally Messes Over the Caretakers One More Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Contains minor spoilers for "The Last Jedi"] Rey upsets the Caretakers one more time. One-shot.</p><p>Originally published on fanfiction.net on 12/17/2017.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Scavenger Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That scavenger girl had been a nuisance from the start. First, she'd blasted a hole right in the middle of an ancient temple; then, she'd dropped a huge rock on one of their wheelbarrows. Now, she was making a racket blasting off Ahch-To in the middle of the night.</p><p>The Caretakers grumbled amongst one another, voicing their obvious disapproval. What could possibly be so important that she would leave in such a hurry?</p><p>The sound of the Falcon grew deafeningly louder until they realized it was passing right over their huts.</p><p>"E-CHEW-A!" one of them said exasperatedly, getting out of bed as the rest followed single-file outside.</p><p>It was worse than they expected: the wind from the Falcon had knocked over anything that wasn't cemented to the ground, including their carefully constructed clotheslines and the wheelbarrows not stored in the sheds.</p><p>They watched, visibly upset, as the Falcon disappeared behind a cloud. At least the girl wasn't around to mess anything else up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>